Beyond Blue #4 Happy Holidays
by Casey
Summary: Imagine if you were able to spend two months on the other side of Australia with your sergeant. Jonsey was delighted to hear that he Jo, Ben, P.J and Tess were going to take a holiday without their boss, but what happens on holidays that shouldn't?


Beyond Blue #6  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
25/11/01  
  
??/??/02  
  
Summary: Imagine if you were able to spend two months on the other side of Australia with your sergeant. Jonsey was delighted to hear that he Jo, Ben, P.J and of course Tess were going to take a holiday without their boss, but what happens on holidays that shouldn't ever happen?  
  
~*~  
  
"One and a half months!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"The Inspector and I think you have earned a holiday. After the Anderson case, Halloween and the fire, I have managed to convince the inspector it is stress leave." Tom explained.  
  
"When and where are we going?" Jonsey asked.  
  
"On the 28th of December you will be flying over to Perth then camping at prestigious places around Western Australia."  
  
"Two days to pack," Jo groaned. "Too short."  
  
"Does constable Parrish need more time to pack her bathers?" Ben joked.  
  
"What about Haley?" Tess asked. "Tina said she wasn't getting out until middle of January."  
  
"Grace said she'd take care of her until Tina can,"  
  
"You coming?" Ben asked.  
  
"I have to stay and supervise your replacements,"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll miss you," Tess hugged Haley. "Behave for Grace."  
  
"I will, can you bring me back something?" she asked.  
  
"We'll see. I'll send you a postcard and you can visit when I get back. Bye, Bye." Tess gave Haley one last hug.  
  
"Bye Tess,"  
  
Tess walked onto the gate, she turned around and waved before grabbing a set of headphones. She said a final farewell not only to Haley but Tom. On the plane Tess sat down next to Jo but then to nobodies surprise, Jonsey sat down next to Tess. Tess look at him.  
  
"Ooooo, the death stare," Jo teased.  
  
"It's on my ticket," Jonsey defended.  
  
On the flight the heelers talked about the fun they were going to have and their lucky of getting out of work on one of the most busiest times of the year - New Years Eve.  
  
Finally the plane pulled in at Perth airport. Two taxis were waiting for them to take them to Rendezvous: Observation City, the magnificent hotel near the beach.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun hovered just above the horizon.  
  
"Come on Jo," Tess urged.  
  
"It's cold," Jo defended. Jonsey ran up behind Tess and tackled her to the ground. Tess instinctively tossed the ball, just before hitting the water. Jo caught the ball.  
  
"Run Jo! Run!" Tess yelled. Jo took off down the beach, Ben, P.J and Jonsey bounded after her. The chase her down the beach, like trained sheepdogs, they chased Jo into the water. When Jo was in knee depth water Jonsey, P.J and Ben tackled at her all at once in effort to get the ball. Jo threw the ball to Tess.  
  
Tess spun around and took off but it wasn't long before Jonsey had her in a bear hug from the behind. Tess struggled free, but be this time P.J and Ben had finished with Jo. The guys drove her out further.  
  
"Not fair! Your taller than me," Tess protested.  
  
"Well then, give us the ball and nobody gets hurt," P.J held his hand out.  
  
"There's no way that the sergeant is going to be told what to do by the detective," Tess ditched the ball to Jo. It was only seconds before the guys had Jo down, wrestling the ball out of her clutches. By this time, the sun had truly set the only light was coming from the lights.  
  
"I thinks that's enough," Ben grabbed the ball.  
  
"We challenge you to a game tomorrow," Jo dared.  
  
"You'll win, Ben's bound to suffer a hangover tomorrow," Jonsey teased.  
  
"Come on, it's new years, ya supposed to get drunk," Ben defended.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lets make it a night to remember, from January through to December," the heelers sang slightly tipsy (surprise, surprise.) They laughed and joked on Tess's room's balcony but the time soon came.  
  
"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The heelers yelled together. The popped their party poppers; the fireworks exploded in great shapes of colour; Jonsey spun around, swept Tess into his arms and kissed her with the most passion. Tess's arms wrapped around Jonsey, if wasn't because Tess was high on the excitement and fun of the night (and that the fact she was half drunk) Tess would of pulled away but instead she returned his kiss. Ben, Jo and P.J cheered them on.  
  
"Happy new year," he whispered into her ear as the broke off, more sober than Tess.  
  
"You dirty dog!" Ben yelled over the roar of the fireworks, also half drunk  
  
Tess stumbled into bed around four in the morning, unlike Ben who had tho be helped to get to his room because he was that drunk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ben," Jo called.  
  
"Leave me alone," he grumbled.  
  
"We're in the paper,"  
  
"Where?" Suddenly perking up, he slid up to Jo, P.J looked over her shoulder.  
  
On page three of the West Australian there was a reasonable size, or should I say huge picture of the, errrrr, heated moments after midnight between Tess and Jonsey. Ben managed to laugh, though suffering a huge hangover. At this point in time Tess entered the restaurant.  
  
"Read the caption. Tess Gallagher and Evan Jones share a tender moment whilst friends (from left to right) Ben Stewart, Jo Parrish and P.J Hasham look on." Jo read, laughing.  
  
"What's funny?" Tess asked.  
  
"Your in the paper," Jo handed Tess the paper. "Your fifteen minutes of fame has begun."  
  
Tess slumped down into a chair, she also was suffering a hangover. Tess looked at the paper and grumbled, a high price for some fun. At lunch somebody by the name of Tom Croydon called Jo's mobile. He asked to speak to Tess.  
  
"I was on the internet and I was on the site for a W.A paper and they had pictures of the new years celebration. What the hell were you doing?! I this carries on when you get back, your work will be affect. When there's distractions, there's mistakes, mistakes that could cost a life."  
  
"I was drunk. It wont happen again,"  
  
"Have a good holiday, put me onto constable Jones."  
  
"What was that about?" P.J asked.  
  
"He gave me the lecture about office relationship. Apparently we saw the picture."  
  
"In other words, he told you off for kissing Jonsey."  
  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me,"  
  
"It's none of his business what we get up to on our holidays," Jonsey grumbled. 


End file.
